Spanish Rose
by Iluv-Siri-Boy
Summary: This is a romance between Draco and my character Rose. They're both falling for each other, but why can't Rose accept Draco? Read and find out!
1. Pranks

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. She was covered from head to toe in an ugly greenish slime, and her shoes squelched when she stepped. She had just woken up and stepped into the commonroom when a bucket of it had poured down on her. Her bedroom door had been rigged without her realizing it during the night. She had no doubt who did it.

"GET OUT HERE, NOW!" she hollered at his locked door. After ten seconds, she whipped out her wand and unlocked the door with it, throwing the door open and looking around for Draco. He was sound asleep in his bed. Rose grabbed a vase off of his side table and prepared to dump its contents on his face, but then she had an idea. She made a quick stop in the bathroom and wiped the green off of her face, then ran back into his room and picked up the vase again.

She put her face very close to his as if she was going to kiss him and pinched his arm, making him wake with a start.

"Good morning," she said in her most seductive Spanish accent.

Draco looked stunned, but not unpleased.

"You are so hot when you're asleep," she said, the vase poised above his head where he couldn't see it.

"Uhh...," he said, not knowing what had caused the sudden change in her usual attitude, and not awake enough to see what was coming.

"You jerk!" Rose tipped the water from the vase all over his head.

Draco jumped up in only his boxers slightly shocked to realize that he had half expected her to do this anyways.

"What was that for!" he shouted, although he knew the answer.

"THAT DISGUSTING GREEN GOOP YOU RIGGED TO DUMP ALL OVER ME THIS MORNING!" she shouted back, spinning on her heel making her hair spin around to hit Draco full in the face, covering it in green slime. She stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

Rose headed straight to the bathroom. She sealed the door shut with a spell after her so that Draco wouldn't bother her.

'What an arrogant prat!' she thought to herself angrily. 'He looks way too good without his robes on...no! I shouldn't be thinking this!'

Ever since they had been made Head Girl and Boy they had been forced to live in the Head's dormitories together. They each had their own rooms, but they had to share the commonroom and the bathroom. She couldn't stand him. He was always pulling pranks like this on her and trying to show her up. She missed the old Gryffindor Commonroom.

She turned on the shower and hopped in, washing all of the green crud out of it. She was thinking of ways to get him back when she heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY DRACO!" she yelled.

"You can't stay in there forever!" he yelled back.

"Yes I can! Now, GO AWAY!"

"I'm going to come in if you don't get out in five minutes!"

"YOU WILL NOT!"

"YES I WILL!"

Rose let out a scream of frustration and threw a curse at him through the door. Luckily for Draco, he knew the morning routine well enough to have stepped out of the way already. He heard the shower turn off and glanced at his watch. She still had three minutes to get out of the bathroom before he would barge in.

Two minutes later, Rose burst out of the bathroom in a towel.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY ROBES!" she screamed at him, wand pointing at his head.

"I can see you're done with the bathroom, see you in class!" he said, barely containing his need to burst out laughing, instead using his famous smirk to cover it up. Just as he slipped though the door and shut it, he heard something smash against it. He opened the door a bit and peeked around it. He saw the smashed fragments of what used to be a wooden stool lying in a scattered heap in front of the door.

'Uh oh, she's really angry today...oh well, she hot when she's angry,' he thought to himself, closing the door and sealing it behind him. He smirked to himself and hopped in the shower.

Five minutes later, he was in front of the mirror, combing his platinum blonde hair. He stopped to look at himself for a second. He had really changed over the years at Hogwarts. Once a short, weak, pale faced snob, Draco had changed into a tall, muscular, semi-tan wizard. He and Harry were no longer mortal enemies, although one couldn't exactly call them friends, and he had long since dumped pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

After he had finished dressing, he stepped out of the bathroom cautiously, scanning the room for any sign that Rose was about to attack him.

When he was satisfied that she wasn't there, he gathered his books and headed to breakfast.

Rose sat, fuming, in her seat, just waiting for a chance to scream at Draco again. She had found her robes under Draco's bed and had gone directly to class, skipping breakfast. It was five minutes until class started and breakfast was over now. She was still coming up with a plan to get back at him with when someone stepped into the room. It was Professor Snape, one of her least favorite teachers next to Professor Binns. He swept to the front of the room and began preparing for the lesson, ignoring Rose completely. Then, the first bell rang and the rest of the class began to file in.

Ginny Weasley took her seat next to Rose and handed her a piece of toast under the table, like she always did on the days that Rose missed breakfast. Rose took a bite or two and then shoved the whole thing in her mouth, swallowing it quickly so that Snape wouldn't catch her. Then, Draco walked in, talking to his best friend Blaise Zambini. If Draco was the hottest guy in the school, Blaise was definetly the second hottest. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled at Ginny, who hid her blush behind her hands.

Rose glared at Draco's smirking gaze as he looked her way. He cocked an amused eyebrow and sat down at his table with Blaise as they started their potions. While Draco was concentrating on his potion, Rose quickly shot a chair-stick curse at his seat. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while and would more than likely be late to his next class.

Just as Rose had predicted, he was late to class, and he glared at Rose maliciously as he made his way to his seat with a pass from Professor Snape.

The rest of the day proceeded as usual, with Rose and Draco torturing each other in every class. When the day was finally over, Rose headed to the library. One of the few places she could get away from Draco, because he preffered to do his studying in the commonroom.

Draco sat in the commonroom, doing his assignments and plotting his next prank on Rose. He thought about the look on her face when she had "woken him up" that morning.

'She's so beautiful,' he thought. 'Wait, I should not be thinking this! I don't even like Rose, I mean honestly, me? Like Rose? Ha! That'd be the day!'

Later that night, Rose walked into the Great Hall for dinner, not realizing that she was being closely followed by Draco, who had just pulled the prank he had been thinking up all evening.

As she was walking over to the Gryffindor table, she noticed that everyone was staring at her, and that some people were giggling behind their hands. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around, knowing that Draco would be right behind her.

"What did you do now!" she asked, worried about what the answer would be.

"Nothing really, I just though your hair would look nice that color," he said, smirking.

Rose grabbed her compact from the pocket she had sewn into her robes and looked at her hair with dread. She screamed. He had turned her hair into a yellow choppy cut resembling an ugly dead bird. Rose took the most pride in her hair out of all her features, and Draco had ruined it.

Rose was so upset that she forgot her English and burst out into an angry torrent of quick Spanish.

"Idiota! Miras a que tu hace a mi pela! Ya no aguanto más! Voy a conseguirle para eso! Oy! Te odio mucho! No estoy hablando contigo siempre otra vez! Nunca!" she screamed at him while running for the doors, hands covering her face. Ginny raced after her, shoving Draco out of the way.

Everyone looked very puzzled by this, since most of them couldn't speak Spanish, but one Ravenclaw student stood up and said, "She said, 'Idiot! Look at what you did to my hair! I can't take it anymore! I am going to get you for this! Oy! I hate you so much! I'm not talking to you ever again! Never!' That's the exact translation."

Draco looked startled. He didn't know that she would react so violently. He left the Great Hall and ran to the Head dormitories. He found Ginny sitting outside the portrait hole begging Rose to let her come in and talk to her. When she saw Draco, she glared at him.

"I hope you're happy Draco, because she's in there crying her eyes out after being humiliated in front of the whole school," she hissed icily.

He ignored her and went inside, locking Ginny out. He saw Rose laying on the couch in front of the fireplace crying. He walked over quietly. He felt guilty for making her cry, and that was a feeling he had never really felt before. Sitting down beside her, he took out his wand and changed her hair back to the long curly Andalusian dark brown that it was originally.

Rose felt the couch go down a little and knew that Draco was sitting next to her. But, she wouldn't talk to him. He had humiliated her in front of the whole school. She wanted him to leave, but since she wasn't talking to him, she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, his voice barely audible. He had never really apologized to anyone before, and he didn't like the feeling that came with it either. It felt like he needed her to say something back, like he had to swallow his pride for her. It was not a Malfoy type feeling.

She looked up at him, shocked. Did he really just say that? Draco...apologized? To her?

Draco was beginning to feel a little odd. Rose had been just sitting there staring at him for the longest time. She looked shocked. He had no idea what else he was supposed to say, so he stayed silent.

Finally, Rose said, "I guess... maybe... I can forgive you."

Draco was so relieved that he hugged her. Rose, not expecting this, jumped. Draco realized what he had just done and let go, stunned at his own actions.

"I uhh...I," Draco sputtered, feeling stupid.

"Let's just...uh...forget that ever happened?" Rose suggested.

"Yeah, good idea."

They both went to sleep after that, thinking of the next prank they were going to pull on each other.

The next couple of months passed as usual. Rose and Draco's fighting was now a normal thing, and nobody was surprised to hear Rose screaming at him each day, occasionally lapsing into Spanish when his pranks were outrageous. Most of these translations were lost, because the Ravenclaw girl seemed very reluctant to repeat these words into English.

Before Thanksgiving, the first Hogsmede weekend was coming up, and both Rose and Draco had to prepare the arrangements for the third years. On the day before the trip, they were both so exhausted that they hardly yelled at each other at all.

The next morning, everyone went to Hogsmede and the Head Boy and Girl got a break from duties. Draco went to hang out with Blaise and Rose intended to go and meet Ginny at the Three Broomsticks.

On her way to the tavern, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her into an ally. It was Michael Corner, Ginny's old boyfriend.

"Hey ya, Rose. Lookin' fine," he purred, looking her up and down.

"Buzz off, Corner," she spat, disgusted.

"Angry are we? Maybe I can help that," he said, pulling her closer.

"Let me go!" she shouted, becoming afraid. Rose found him disgusting for being such a prat to Ginny and trying to be such a womanizer with her. Michael had tried to get her to go out with him many times, but she hated him and had denied each time. She sensed that this time Michael was not going to take no for an answer.

"You're not getting away this time, Rose," he hissed, holding her arm tightly.


	2. Hogsmeade Disasters

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own the characters that JK made up, but I do own the Roses in both of my stories, and a couple of other characters I made up.

_**A/N**_: This is not the same Rose as the one from my other story, I just really like the name Rose... Oh and please read my other story too, but keep in mind that the characters can be completely contrasting to each other so don't compare them with each other, because they aren't complementary fics.

He leaned towards her lips and she turned her head quickly, making him miss. But that obviously didn't matter to Michael Corner. He began to work his way from her ear to her lips very slowly.

"Help!" she screamed, dreading what Michael was planning to do. She could feel his free hand slide down her thigh and back up, beginning to slip under her shirt. She tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist and now held both arms in one hand. Rose could feel his lips moving along her cheek, towards her lips. The thought made her want to throw up. She struggled and he pushed her back up against a wall to prevent her from moving around.

"Help me! Ayuda me! Help!" she screamed, calling for someone to help her. His hand was under her shirt and was now moving upwards slowly and tauntingly.

Just as Michael's lips were about to lock on Rose's, a sudden burst of light threw him into the back wall. Rose collapsed to the ground in a heap. After about a second, Rose felt herself being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms.

She looked up into a pair of piercing gray eyes for a moment before the darkness took over.

Draco felt Rose's body go limp in his arms.

"Blaise, we've got to get her to the hospital wing. I guess we'd better take that scum too. It seems that my curse may have knocked him out," Draco said. When Draco had heard Rose screaming, he'd come running, and Blaise had come to back him up. Seeing Michael on Rose like that had made him strangely angry, and his disarming curse had been a little too strong.

Blaise levitated Michael, and he and Draco walked up the path to Hogwarts.

They walked into the hospital wing, and Blaise let Michael, who was finally coming around, drop hard on the floor. Draco called for Madame Pomfrey and laid Rose gently on a bed.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing over to them. "What's happened!"

Draco answered, "We aren't totally sure, but Rose seems to have blacked out."

"Ah, I see. Enervate!"

Rose's eyes blinked open and she gasped.

"Wha- where? How? Who?" she said, surveying the room.

Her eyes fell on Draco. He was sitting on the side of her bed, trying not to look worried. And then, she saw Michael Corner sitting dazedly on the floor. Everything came rushing back to her. She sprang off the bed and pulled out her wand. Michael tried to scoot away, but Rose kept advancing forward.

"What did you think you were going to do, Michael?" she hissed menacingly, preparing a spell in her head.

"Accio wand!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, catching Rose's wand in her left hand. She had thought that this would stop Rose, but she was wrong.

Michael's back was now against the wall, and Rose had clenched her fists.

"Rose, stop! Don't go hurting anyone now! You're Head Girl! You must set a good example!" Madame Pomfrey screeched.

Rose unclenched her fists. Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh of relief, but in a quick flurry of movement, Rose slapped Michael across the face hard.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" she said contemptuously, slapping him once more. Then, as if she had been sleepwalking, she walked back to the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Well...I suppose she can sleep here for the moment. She'll be fine. Mr. Corner, you are free to _go_," Madame Pomfrey said, shooting a glare at Michael.

"Thank you for bringing her, boys. I'll send her along as soon as she wakes," she said to Draco and Blaise. Blaise headed for the door. Draco didn't move from his spot on the side of the bed.

"I...I think I should stay with her. Just for a little while," he muttered.

"Alright, I guess there's no harm in that, just so long as you don't disturb her sleep," Madame Pomfrey replied.

"See ya later, Draco," Blaise said, walking out the door.

Madame Pomfrey left Draco with a chair to sit on. He sat next to Rose's bed the rest of the afternoon, waiting for her to wake up. When nightfall approached, Draco dozed off, exhausted.

He woke suddenly some time later to the sound of crying. Rose was sitting up in her bed, her face in her hands, crying. Draco stood up and crawled onto the bed next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, letting her cry into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, unusually gentle.

"I...I was so _helpless_ today. I tried to fight back, to get away...Oh Draco, if it wasn't for you...I don't know what would've happened...," she answered quietly, still crying.

"It's ok, Rose. It's over," he replied, slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Draco."

After a while, they both fell back asleep in each other's arms, dreaming peacefully.

The next morning, Draco was the first one to wake up. He felt a head on his chest and saw Rose curled up next to him. She was still asleep.

"Rose...Rose wake up. It's morning."

Rose rolled over, covering her head with a pillow.

"No Papa. Cinco minutos mas, por favor," she muttered groggily, not fully awake.

Draco laughed and said, "Come on, Rose. You're going to be late for class," knowing that it would jolt her awake in a second.

Just as Draco had predicted, Rose sat bolt upright.

"Relax. I was just kidding. It's Sunday," he said, still laughing.

She threw a pillow at him.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast," she said, rolling off the bed. Draco walked with her to the Great Hall.

Before they reached the doors, Rose looked at Draco and said quietly, "Please don't tell anyone about this. If word of it got to my... Well, just don't tell ok?"

Draco nodded and they continued to walk.

When they reached the doors, they split up, both going to eat at their own house tables like the whole thing had never happened.

In the week following the Hogsmeade incident, Rose had been avoiding Draco at all costs. Although he couldn't figure out why, Rose knew perfectly well why she had to stay away from him. The only other person who knew was Ginny, but she had been sworn to secrecy.

Avoiding Draco proved to be a harder task than Rose had prepared for. Not only did they share a dormitory, but they had all the same classes together as well. Rose took to skipping meals just to escape him. He kept trying to talk to her, but whenever he came near her for anything other than official Head Boy duties, she bolted.

Ginny, of course, knew why she was doing this, and couldn't help but think that it was stupid. She knew that despite the fact that they both acted like they weren't meant for each other, they really were a perfect match.

One day during breakfast, Ginny walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise. She didn't know him very well, except that he was Draco's best friend...the second hottest guy in school. She fought the blush that was creeping up her freckled face.

Making sure that Draco was out of earshot and that Rose wasn't around, Ginny turned towards Blaise, who had an expression of curiosity on his face.

"Okay, I don't know if you'll agree, but you're Draco's best friend and you're my only hope if I want any help hooking him up with Rose," she said. His expression encouraged her to continue to explain her plan.

Draco sat sullenly at the other end of the table with some other Slytherins whose names he didn't remember. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Why was she avoiding him? It made no sense! He had thought that everything had been going smoothly, but apparently he had been wrong. She wouldn't even stick around lessons afterwards so that he could talk to her. Something was definitely up, and he needed to find out what.

That day after Potions class, Draco ran to the door before Rose could slip out. When she saw Draco waiting for her, Rose panicked. She waited until everyone had gotten out of the classroom and tried to leave. Draco blocked the door.

"Rose, what's wrong with you lately? Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, knowing it sounded pathetic.

"Draco, please move out of the way. We're going to be late for class," she replied coolly, managing to hide her real feelings only slightly.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Draco, get out of the way."

"No."

"Get out of the way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"YES!"

"NO!"

The students in the corridor greeted this noise with groans, thinking that things were going to go back to normal, with Draco and Rose waking up the whole castle each morning.

"DRACO! MOVE!" Rose shouted loudly.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"We're going to be late for class and it will be all your fault!"

"Well, we'll just have to be late to class then won't we."

Rose threw a book from her pile at him. He dodged it and Rose ran through the door, heading for their next class.

Defeated, Draco picked up the book she had thrown at him. He turned it over in his hands, realizing that it was not a book. It was a diary. It was black and had pink embroidered words on it. He could read the letters, but he assumed it must be Spanish, because he couldn't interpret what it said. Draco tucked it in his robes for safe keeping. He could examine it later, but for now he had to get to class.

After the day was finished, Rose went to go sit in her bedroom and do her schoolwork, since that was one of the only places that Draco couldn't immediately get into. As she was looking through her books, she noticed something missing. Her diary, the book she kept at the top of her pile, was gone. And then, she remembered the thing she had thrown at Draco this morning.

She had to find it. Draco had probably picked it up, but she knew that he couldn't open it, because it was locked with a charm, and even if he did open it, it was all in Spanish anyways.

Rose darted from the room and ran down the corridor. Then, all of a sudden, she was on the ground. She had bumped into the very person she had been looking for.

"Give me my diary," she said, looking Draco straight in the eye.

"I can't. Since you won't tell me what's going on, I figured your diary might be able to."

"No! Draco, please, just give it back. Besides, you won't be able to read it."

"I already broke the charm you had locking it. Now all I have to do is find that Ravenclaw girl to translate," he said, grinning wickedly, obviously pleased with himself.

"Give it to me!" Rose screamed launching herself at him in an attempt to grab the little book he was holding. She accidentally knocked him to the ground, landing on top of him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you liked tackling me," Draco said with a sardonic smirk.

Rose screamed in frustration and ran down the corridor, away from Draco. Draco hadn't planned on reading her diary. It just wasn't the kind of thing he would do, but he always enjoyed pestering Rose. Then he remembered that he hadn't given her back her diary. He would just have to leave it in her room.

Draco walked slowly back to the dormitories. He just couldn't understand why Rose was avoiding him. He knew only one way to get answers. He would have to ask Ginny.

After slipping Rose's diary under her door, Draco walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Being Head Boy, the Fat Lady had to let him through. He walked in and saw Harry sitting at the table studying.

"Harry, have you seen Ginny?" Draco asked, walking over to the table.

"Yeah, she's over there by the fireplace," he answered. If he was surprised to see Draco in the Gryffindor Commonroom, he didn't show it. Ginny, who had heard her name, didn't look too surprised either.

"So, you and Rose have another fight? You really have to work on that if you want to get her to like you back," she said knowingly.

Draco hadn't realized how obvious his infatuation with Rose was. He looked ruffled.

"I...you...how did you know?" he stammered.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but _everyone_ knows that you have a thing for Rose," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Wha...I...uh..."

"So what happened, where is she?"

"She ran. She got angry when I didn't give her her diary back right away."

"You stole her diary?"

"No! She threw it at me when we were leaving our potions class," he said.

"Of course. Um...why don't you go do something while I find Rose. Come to our table at dinner. She does like you back you know, but pranking her is definitely not the best way to win her over."

"Alright, thanks," Draco replied. He walked out into the corridor and decided to go for a walk around the lake.

He walked along the path, arguing to himself.

'She likes me, but she won't speak to me. Maybe Ginny was wrong, maybe Rose doesn't like me. But then why is she so worried about me reading her diary?' he mused to himself, not watching where he was going. He bumped into Ron, and startled himself out of his reveries.

"Sorry about that, Ron," he said, helping him up.

"No harm done. Anyways, why're you out here? Is it Rose?" Ron asked, brushing himself off.

"Is it really that obvious? We just got in some stupid fight."

"Really? That's an odd coincidence. Me and Hermione are in a row too! Something about not wanting to hurt me or somat. It's all rather stupid, really," Ron said.

"Girls. They're way too complicated for their own good."

"Definitely."

As this conversation was going on, Ginny was pestering Rose in the Great Hall, where she'd found her.

"Rose why are you avoiding Draco? He likes you! The least you could do is talk to him. Besides, you're not accomplishing anything by ignoring him," Ginny argued.

"It's not that I don't like him! I really do! It's just that...well there are other things that complicate the situation...," Rose replied, not saying what those other things were.

"Such as...?"

"Well, for one thing, we always argue. And, even if we were to...get together, it would probably never last...mostly because of my family...but also, what kind of example would it be if the Head Boy and Girl were caught...kissing or something?"

"Rose, don't you realize that all of those things can be compromised? You two could stop arguing, although just because you fight doesn't mean you have a bad relationship. Look at Hermione and Ron! And, if you don't kiss in public, then you won't have to worry about the last one. The one big problem is your family... But, they don't have to know! Just don't get caught and you're alright."

"I don't know...maybe...but I just don't know..." Rose replied, beginning to cave.

"Well, why don't you try it out? You two can get together and see how it goes. Then you can make your decision," Ginny suggested, sounding hopeful.

"Well...that doesn't sound like a bad idea, but what about my family? If they find out..."

"Relax! They're not going to. Please, just try it? It'll be good for both of you," Ginny pleaded.

"Ok, but only if he asks. I won't be doing a turnabout and asking him."

"Great! Oh, Rose, it's so good to see you smiling again!" Ginny exclaimed to Rose's smiling face. Rose laughed.

Meanwhile, outside, Ron and Draco felt their stomachs rumble.

"We'd better be getting inside; we're going to miss supper! And besides, Ginny might have talked to Rose already," Draco said.

"Not to mention, I'm starving!" Ron replied, walking towards the castle with Draco. They walked to the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor table. To Draco's surprise, Rose was sitting right next to Ginny, eating a little bit of dinner for once. He sat down next to her.

"Rose...I-" Draco started, but Rose cut him off.

"Draco, wait. I...I'm sorry for avoiding you...I just wasn't thinking straight..."

"So does this mean we're talking again?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Of course," she said smiling. Draco smiled back and walked back over to the Slytherin table in a daze.

After dinner, everyone went back to their commonrooms. Rose and Draco sat on the couch next to each other.

"This next Hogsmeade weekend shouldn't be as hard to organize as the last," Rose said brightly, although she hadn't forgotten about Michael.

"Definitely not. Rose I was wondering...would you like to spend the day with me at Hogsmeade?"

"That... would be nice. I'd love to," Rose replied, relieved. This was a date and protection from Michael. Draco had made the first move too, exactly like she'd wanted.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding. He had never felt so nervous about a girl before. Most girls had asked him first anyways, but Rose wasn't like any of them. They were all flirty and annoying. They had no grace, and he only went out with them for the sake of having a girlfriend. Rose was different. Rose had confidence, grace, intelligence, leadership, integrity... everything that Draco could ever want in a girl. He could tell that she didn't want to rush into things, but he couldn't help falling for her.


	3. Spin the Bottle

A/N: I hope that this story will at least make it to twenty chapters if no more...

On the day before Hogsmeade, Rose was frantically going though her clothes looking for something to wear. Ginny was sitting on Rose's bed and flipping through the pages of Rose's diary.

"You know he wouldn't understand most of this. Even if he did get it translated. There's too many phrases that are like English metaphors in here that he would never understand," Ginny said, pausing to attempt to interpret a sentence.

"Why are you reading my diary anyways? There's not much interesting in there. It's only about my family and all that. I just didn't want him to know about them... or that," Rose said.

"Well, it's not that bad, besides, I'm only trying to read it. Just because you taught me how to speak Spanish doesn't mean that I'm fluent," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes at Rose's high expectations.

Rose laughed, "You weren't exactly the best student either."

"Hey! I tried really hard to learn Spanish, but it's tough to learn it from a friend."

"Arg! Help me pick out something to wear tomorrow!"

"Who cares what you wear anyways? Draco will love whatever you pick out," Ginny reassured Rose, who ignored her and kept tossing clothes from her wardrobe.

"How about this?" Rose asked, holding up a pink turtleneck and a long jean skirt.

"Well, it depends on what look you're going for. If you're aiming for foxy grandma, then that's it," Ginny said sarcastically.

Rose mumbled something under her breath and grabbed another outfit.

"This?" Rose asked again, holding up a long sleeved T-shirt and some old khakis.

"Rose, are you seriously this outfit deficit? You're going on a _date. _To _Hogsmeade_. Not to some Spanish punk rock concert. You need something sexy to wear. Here, get out of the way," Ginny said, stepping around Rose and sorting through the many clothes.

Finally, Ginny held up a short black Chinese embroidered dress and some blue jeans with a black featherduster to go over the top of the dress.

"Perfect, huh?" Ginny said, smiling to herself.

"Oh no, oooohhh no. That's way too... it's too-" Rose started.

"Wicked awesome, you'll look great. Besides, Draco will love it," Ginny said, winking.

Rose tried to give her a stern look, but couldn't manage through the smile that she just couldn't repress.

"Fine, I guess I don't mind being atractiva for a bit," Rose said. Ginny just laughed. Rose had no idea that she was beautiful, but obviously Draco did.

"Chill out, Draco. Seriously, it's no big deal," Blaise said.

"Chill out? I'm not worried at all, why would I need to 'chill out?'" Draco lied.

"Sure man, whatever. Are you ready to go? We've gotta leave in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, come on," Draco said, leading the way as usual. Blaise didn't mind. He was a pretty laid back kind of guy, and besides, he could tell that his mate was worried about the date. Blaise had his own date as well. Ginny and him had decided to make sure their plan was seen through.

When they finally reached the group heading to Hogsmeade, Blaise and Draco walked over to Rose and Ginny. Draco and Rose stood next to each other waiting for the last few students to come out, so they could lead them to the village. Blaise and Ginny stood talking animatedly on the side.

The last Third years joined the group and the Head Girl and Boy started up the path.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure... Do you have any ideas?" replied Rose.

"I do," said Ginny. "Let's go to the Shrieking Shack. It's not really haunted you know."

"Good idea, Gin. I'm for it," Rose said.

"Sure, I'm in" Blaise said.

"I don't see why not," Draco said.

"All right, but first we should get a drink of butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks," Ginny replied, winking at Blaise when everyone agreed. They walked up the path in companionable silence with some idle chit chat, until they reached the small wizarding town.

"Ok, everyone meet back here at five o'clock. If you're not here by then, we'll have to send someone to look for you, and I don't think McGonagall would like that. Do you?" Rose said, addressing the large group. They all just laughed and walked away. Everyone knew that Rose would deal with the latecomers herself vs. bringing a professor into it. They also knew that everyone would be on time, because facing an angry Rose was just not worth it.

As Rose, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise headed for the Three Broomsticks, Draco noticed that Rose was looking rather nervous. She kept glancing around as if she was expecting someone to come up behind them.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Draco asked. He saw Rose exchange a nervous look with Ginny.

"Nothing... nothing's wrong," she replied, although this answer didn't appease Draco at all. Draco said nothing, but pretended he didn't notice the nervous looks while secretly observing Rose's every move. He was intent to find out what Rose was so uptight about.

"Ginny, what's up with Rose?" Blaise whispered. Ginny glanced over to make sure Rose wasn't listening and pulled Blaise a little closer.

"Ok, let's just say that Rose has a secret that she doesn't want anyone, especially not Draco, to know about," Ginny whispered back.

"You know though, right?" he asked, returning to a normal voice.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I can't tell you, but...," Ginny trailed off.

"Hey, protecting her secret is fine with me, just make sure Draco doesn't find out that she has one. You know how he can be," Blaise said, laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked Blaise. This just made Ginny and him laugh harder.

They were nearly to the Three Broomsticks with Draco and Rose walking a bit ahead of Blaise and Ginny. Just as Draco turned the corner, he heard Rose who had been only a step ahead of him let out a shriek. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Michael Corner's head.

"Now, now, we don't want the Head Boy to set a bad example for Hogwarts students now do we?" Michael said, smirking in a way that was almost Slytherin.

"Let go of her," Draco commanded, lowering his wand. Michael released the hold he had on Rose's wrist, but he didn't step back. He used the hand that he had been using to hold Rose to pull out his wand.

"Rose, come with me, you know you want to," Michael said, pointing his wand at her.

"Leave her alone, Corner. She's here with me," Draco said, protectively. He stepped over to Rose and put his hand around her waist, hoping Michael would become angry.

Rose shot a nervous glace at Draco who whispered in her ear, "Just go with it." Rose decided that Draco must know what he was doing, since Michael's face was turning red with anger. She melted into him and smiled at Michael.

"Get away from him, Rose. You're mine," Michael said, grabbing her hand.

She threw him a look of disgust and wrenched her hand away.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get away from us," Draco said, raising his wand. "One, two, three, four, five..." Michael ran on the word five.

"He wouldn't have done anything to you, don't worry," Draco said to Rose, who was tearing up.

"Thanks, Draco. I don't know what I would've done without you," she replied, blinking away her tears.

"You Spaniards are so dramatic," Ginny said.

"You were standing there the whole time and you didn't do anything!" screamed Rose, anger flashing across her classic features.

"Of course we did something, we backed you up," Blaise said.

"When Draco started counting, we pulled out our wands and pointed them at Corner, so he would have a triple threat. That's why he left running," Ginny pointed out.

"Thanks, guys. I mean... could've handled it, but I'm sure Corner won't be back for a long while now," Draco said.

"Can we just go to the Three Broomsticks? Please? I really need a butterbeer," Rose said.

"Or a firewhisky," Ginny said, laughing.

"Shut up, Gin," Rose said, laughing too.

The guys, who were completely baffled by this, just walked ahead until the girls caught up.

As they walked into the Three Broomsticks, Madame Rosmerta spotted Rose.

"Hola, pri-," she started but quickly cut herself off at the look from Rose.

"Hey, Senorita Rosmerta," Rose replied, giving her a scathing look, hoping the others wouldn't notice. "Cuatro, por favor."

"De vino?" Rosmerta questioned, looking slightly startled.

"No, tonto! Butterbeer," Rose replied, laughing.

"Ustedes Españolas!" Rosmerta said, laughing.

"Ustedes Gitanas!" Rose shot back, which had both of them holding their stomachs and laughing.

"So, what are we going to do at the Shrieking Shack?" Rose asked, noticeably

more relaxed. All but Blaise walked over to the table they had picked out.

"I was thinking that we might talk and play some games and such," Ginny said.

Blaise was getting the butterbeer, not paying attention to the other customers.

"There she is. Quick put up your hood. Hmm... If we could just get a good picture of her doing something... Wait, where are they going? Follow them, Henry. Let's go!" whispered Magdalena Antiluz harshly.

"Aww... Do I really have-" started Henry Douglass.

"Yes, you do! Now pick up your camera and get a move on!"

The four Hogwarts students left the Three Broomsticks and walked towards the Shrieking Shack. Rose was even more loosened up, although Ginny and Blaise figured that it was the work of the butterbeer and the "little extra" they had secretly added to it. Ginny hadn't just been bringing up an old joke when she mentioned the firewhisky. Luckily, the taste of butterbeer is so strong it had covered up the firewhisky, but it obviously didn't reduce the combined effect of alcohol. Ginny added a bit to Draco's drink too, but it had less of an effect on him, like Blaise had said it would. He had mentioned something about Slytherin House parties, but hadn't filled her in on all the details.

Ginny walked a little along the side of Rose, on account of the fact that she was already a little bit tipsy, and she hadn't even finished her drink. (A/N: They had bought them in the bottles and taken them with them.) Draco didn't seem to notice, but informed them that they were almost there.

As they approached the Shrieking Shack, Blaise noticed some strangish looking tourists with a camera, but thought nothing of it and led them through the back way into The Shack. Since Draco hadn't ever really been around the Shrieking Shack, Blaise led the way up the stairs and into a room that had the most light.

"Ugh! This place is filthy! Scourgify!" Ginny incanted, cleaning the place in an instant. "That's better. Now, everyone sit in a circle. Rose, I need your butterbeer bottle."

Rose drained the last of her "butterbeer" and handed it over to Ginny.

"What game are we playing, Gin?" Rose asked, suppressing a small hiccup.

"Spin the bottle," she replied, looking around at everyone. Draco and Blaise exchanged knowing looks, and Draco could hardly hold back a huge smirk. Only Rose looked confused.

"It's your turn first, Ginny," Blaise said, smiling wickedly.

"Wait, before I go, the rules are, if it lands on someone of the same sex, you lose your turn, and the winners go in the other room," she said, not waiting for agreement.

Rose watched as Ginny spun the butterbeer bottle. It was making her dizzy. She had only really felt like this that one time at her cousin's wedding reception. She was the maid of honor, and to say she got a little carried away might have been an understatement. She wondered if Rosmerta might've brewed the butterbeer a little strong, considering that her alcohol tolerance level was unusally low for a Spainard. She didn't have to wonder why...

"Rose, it's your turn," Ginny said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What? What happened to yours?" Rose replied.

"I already had my turn, it landed on you, so I lost my turn," Ginny explained.

"Yeah, but what do I have to do for my turn?"

"Just spin!" Blaise, Ginny, and Draco said at the same time.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Rose said, giving the bottle a good spin. Only Ginny noticed Blaise mutter something under his breath and the small spark that emitted from his wand.

The bottle kept spinning, until finally it stopped.

"Okay, it stopped, now what do I have to do?" Rose asked, realizing that she should've asked that question before.

"Well, you've got to... kiss Draco," Blaise said, barely managing to withhold his laughter at the look on her face.

"Go on, go in the other room! Plus, we've put a hex on you, so we can tell if you don't do it," Ginny said, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Rose. I won't let anything happen." Rose nodded and took the hand Draco offered to help her up.

Ginny and Blaise watched the Prince of Slytherin smoothly escort Rose into the other room.

"Do you think it'll work?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really. With his Slytherin cunning and her brains, they'll figure out a way to get out of it," Blaise replied.

"I don't know... I obviously added a little much firewhiskey to Rose's drink. Not that it would matter, considering the only thing she's ever drunk has been wine with dinner. But her Gryffindor boldness might just come in hany for this stunt."

"We're counting on too many things. Sure, there's a chance it'll work, but there's a better chance that it won't... hey, what are those tourists doing back here again?" Blaise questioned as he glanced out the window, trying to figure out why they wanted to get into the Shrieking Shack.

"What tourists?" Ginny asked.

"There. I saw them outside... I think I saw them at the Three Broomsticks too. They must be following us."

"Oh no. This is what Rose was worried about! We've got to get away from here before they get to us," Ginny said with wide eyes.

"Draco, I'm not ready. I can't-" Rose started.

"Shh. I know, I'm trying to find a way out of this. Kiss... hmm... Rose, what's that thing you do in Spain, when you greet someone?" Draco asked.

"The two kisses?" Rose queried, looking a little dizzy.

"Yeah. If we do that, it'll work, because it's a kiss, but it's not that kind of kiss. Got it?"

"Yes, ok."

Draco and Rose kissed each others cheeks, then stepped back.

"Well, that worked w-" Draco began.

"Let's go! Come on, Rose. They're here! We've gotta make a run for it! If you want to get out of this, we have to leave right now," Ginny burst in saying.

"Ay no¡Maldígalo! This is what I wanted to avoid! Let's leave, fast!" Rose said, scrambling for the door.

Ginny and Blaise ran down the stairs and out the back entrance, closely followed by Draco and Rose. As they were running across the yard, Blaise caught sight of the two "tourists" still trying to get in the warded front door. They made it into the tree cover before the two people turned around, looking defeated. They caught a brief snatch of conversation coming from the woman.

"Oh well, Henry. Next time for sure..."

Ginny looked at Rose, only to discover that Draco was helping her sit against a tree. 'Jees, I really did load too much firewhiskey on her,' Ginny thought. She pulled out her wand and did a quick de-nauseous spell. Rose sat upright and glared at Ginny.

"I cannot believe that you were being serious," she said, her face turning red with anger. "You got me drunk! You know what could've happened!"

"Rose, relax, nothing happened. Besides, you had a good time anyways. So, did you two kiss?" Ginny asked, exchanging a look with Blaise.

"I thought you had a hex on us," Draco said, smirking.

"We did, but man, we knew you two would probably find a way out of it. So, how did you get out of it," Blaise said, leaning against a tree.

"That's none of your business! Hey, we never finished our game. I believe it's Blaise's turn to spin, no?" Rose said, giving him and Ginny a look that was completely Slytherin. Ginny turned beet red, but Blaise took the bottle none the less.

He spinned, and was hardly surprised to see it land on Ginny, considering that he had charmed it. He smirked at her. Surprisingly, she winked at him and got up. Blaise stood up and grabbed Ginny by the waist, about to pull her into a deep kiss, when he heard the loud protests coming from the ground.

"Blaise, we don't want to see this! You're going to burn my eyes out, go behind that tree... or better yet, that tree!" Draco shouted, pointing out a far tree.

"Ginny! Get out of here! I do not want to see that! Eso es grueso!" Rose said, covering her eyes.

Blaise and Ginny exchanged a look as if to say, 'They're like little kids,' and walked to the second tree Draco pointed out. They went behind it and Ginny wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck as their lips touched softly.

Blaise broke the kiss off. "I don't know where this may lead...," he said, trailing off.

"To tomorrow, and that's all we can hope for, but right now, it's perfect harmony," Ginny replied, giving him a soft kiss once more.

Before Blaise could return the favor, they couple heard Draco yell, "The rule is one kiss, not a snogging session!"

Blaise and Ginny walked back over to Rose and Draco, with Blaise replying, "Hey, man. It's not my fault you didn't get any."

Draco frowned, "Whatever, let's just play the game. It's Ginny's turn."

Ginny spun the bottle quick, before there could be any more objections. The bottle turned and slowed to a stop in front of Draco. Rose and Draco, and Blaise and Ginny exchanged looks with each other, trying to decide what to do. There was a thick tension in the air hovering around the foursome.


	4. Snaps and Secrets

Rose slipped her wand out and "accidentally" transfigured the bottle into a pigeon, which then flew away.

"Oops, sorry. Did anyone see which direction the bottle was pointing?" she asked, feigning sweetness.

"Nope!" they all replied at once.

"You know what? I think it's siesta time," Rose said.

"Rose, no one besides you has siestas," Ginny said.

"What's a siesta?" Draco and Blaise asked.

"Like a nap," Ginny replied.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Blaise.

"A great idea," responded Draco.

"Siesta it is! Let's go back to the Shrieking Shack. Draco and Blaise can siesta in one room and Gin and I will siesta in the other," Rose said, briskly starting towards The Shack.

As Rose and Draco fell into step in front of Blaise and Ginny, Ginny pulled Blaise back.

"Get Draco to switch with you," she said.

Blaise smirked, "I can't believe you're not a Slytherin. Couldn't keep away, huh?"

Ginny pulled him into a kiss that answered his question thoroughly.

"Can't beat that Gryffindor boldness," Ginny said, striding towards the Shrieking Shack meaningfully. Blaise followed, already wondering about Draco's reaction.

"You and Gin in the same room? I don't know if I can leave you two alone with a good conscience. Good thing I'm a Slytherin then. No problem, give it fifteen minutes and Rose'll be asleep," Draco said, stretching out next to the door.

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaise, we've had the same dorm forever, well, before this year, and have I ever made a mistake about what time you were going to go to breakfast, lunch, or dinner? I just know her pattern. She always takes naps at this time of day, and of course I can't resist spying a little," Draco said, winking mischeviously.

"Why didn't you go for it, man?" Blaise asked, obviously refering to the spin the bottle kiss.

"She wasn't ready for that," Draco replied simply with a shrug.

'I've never known Draco not to take what he wants,' Blaise thought to himself.

They both sat in companionable silence until Ginny tiptoed into the room. Draco noticed her, gave a wave and snuck into Rose's room, lying down beside her.

'I don't understand myself anymore,' Draco thought. 'I'm a Malfoy, if we want something, we take it, but with Rose... It's like... if I take what I want, then I'll lose it all in the long run, and that's not what I want.'

Draco fell asleep with his thoughts running back and forth across his mind.

"How do you think Draco's doing?" Ginny asked breathlessly a little later on. She was trying to cool her flushed face by fanning herself.

"I don't know, but he can handle himself," Blaise replied, scooping Ginny up and depositing her on the bed. Ginny promptly pulled him down with her and pinned him to the bed.

"I really think we should check on them. I mean, how could they stay this quiet the whole time?" Ginny said again, all hopes at cooling off abandoned.

"Alright, fine, we can check, but I don't think it's the best idea...," B;aise replied sceptically, but taking Ginny's hand and leading her to the other room anyways.

"Henry, did you see that?" Magdalena Antiluz demanded, poking her cameraman hard in the side.

"Huh? No, what?" he asked, looking where her finger was pointing.

"Those two other kids that were with her, they passed the window. I saw them," Magdalena said, motioning for Henry to follow her quietly.

The reporter and the cameraman entered the Shrieking Shack, tiptoeing up the stairs to where the siestas were taking place.

"See, they're fine, let's go," Blaise said, pulling Ginny away.

"I don't know if Rose would like it if she knew she was sleeping like that with Draco...," Ginny said, indicating towards the pair. Rose had her hand on Draco's chest and was curled up closely against him, while Draco's other arm held Rose lightly against him.

"They'll wake up in a little while, don't worry about it," Blaise said, finally getting Ginny back into their room where they continued with their snogging session.

"Alright, they went in the other room, let's go!" whispered Magdalena.

She and Henry stood in the doorway, and Magdalena Antiluz approached the bed. Her eyes grew wide with excitement and the promise of a juicy story.

"Quick, take it!" she whispered, pointing urgently to Rose and Draco.

The snap of the camera woke up the pair.

Rose's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was Draco, who's eyes had opened at the exact same moment. She rolled away from him quickly, just in time to see Magdalena Antiluz and Henry Douglass wave before apparating in front of her eyes.

"Ay! GINEVRA!" she screamed, already in a panic.

Blaise and Ginny stumbled in, looking worried. Ginny asked, "What happened?"

"Los fotógrafos! Tomaron un cuadro de mí y Draco! Es un desastre! Maldígalo, maldito él, maldito él! I knew this would happen! I told you this wasn't a good idea! Ay, no! Mis padres! Van a ser furiosos!" Rose shouted, breaking down into sobs. Draco reached out to comfort her, but she hit his hand away.

"Haven't you done enough!" she said, running down the stairs.

"Oh no, what did she say?" Draco asked, sitting down on the bed again.

"She basically ranted about some photographers or something and about how her parents were going to be beyond furious. What happened in here?" Ginny asked.

"We were sleeping and the photographer snapped a picture of us together and they apparated," Draco said, leaving out some small details.

"So what's the big deal?" Blaise asked Ginny.

"Well, her picture is going to be put in the newspaper and everyone is going to find out her secret. And, her parents... Well, let's just say it's not going to be pretty."

"What secret?" Draco inquired after Ginny. Ginny let out a groan, knowing that Draco would find out eventually now that he knew there was one.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You'll really have to find out from Rose, but obviously you shouldn't ask her at this moment. Give her until we get back to Hogwarts to ask her, alright?" she said, starting to walk down the stairs with Blaise right behind her. Draco sat for a little while before going downstairs also.

The group now reduced to three walked to where they would be meeting the other students to walk back to Hogwarts. They found Rose already gathering up the group and sending them off, up the path to Hogwarts. Despite Ginny's protests, Draco walked over to Rose and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him.

"Rose, why is it so important that the photographer took a picture of us?" Draco asked, watching her facial expressions.

"Draco, get away from me! I can't believe that you would trick me like that! How could you? You knew I wasn't ready to be with you like that, so what made you come into my room when I was sleeping!" she whispered fiercely, pulling her hand away.

"First of all, I made a trade with Ginny. Second of all, I didn't trick you into anything, and third of all, what do you mean you're not ready to be with me 'like that'?" Draco said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Did you not see how it looked! The papers are going to have a field day, and everyone will know...," she trailed off, not willing to spill her secret.

Draco looked around and noticed several younger students watching their argument.

"We'll talk in the commonroom," Draco said as he continued down the path to Hogwarts. Rose strode ahead of him angrily the whole way, maintaining a stony silence throughout the walk back.

Blaise and Ginny were walking behind them a ways. Ginny leaned against Blaise as they walked.

"Do you think this will last?" Ginny questioned, looking up at him.

"What? Us or them?" he asked, not looking down.

"Us," Ginny said, turning his head to look at her.

"I hope so," he replied, kissing her lightly, although his eyes looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Ginny questioned, immediately noticing his look.

"Nothing, I... no, it's nothing," Blaise replied, shaking his head as if he could rid it of the thoughts.

Ginny walked silently along with him, pulling him a little closer.

Back at the castle, Draco let Rose dismiss the other students with a fake cheerfulness before he pulled her all the way to their commonroom. She angrily screamed at him and tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. He sat down on the sofa, pulling Rose, who was now fuming with anger down with him.

"Look, I know you're angry at me for whatever the hell happened back there, and probably now for me pulling you all the way here, but you need to tell me... what have you been keeping from me?" he said, giving her a piercing look.

"No, no, no... I can't tell you, I can't," Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Can't or won't?" Draco said, running his hand through his hair angrily. "Why all the secrecy, Rose? Is it really that hard to be honest with me? All I'm asking for is the truth."

Rose let out a shuddering sigh, knowing that Draco wouldn't ever let the matter rest until he knew, and said, "Let's go find Ginny and Blaise."

"What! Why? Ginny already knows! Why is it so impossible to just say it?" Draco yelled. He immediately regretted it.

"Rose, I'm sorry I yelled. Let's go find Ginny and Blaise," Draco said, gently helping her off the sofa.

"Three guesses what they're doing right now," Blaise said to Ginny. They were sitting on a bench outside the castle doors, waiting for Rose and Draco to come out.

"Coming back so Rose can make me tell you all her secret," Ginny said without much thought, knowing Rose too well to deny it.

"Aww, come on, it's no fun if you already know the answer," Blaise said, putting on his best imitation of Draco's pout,

"Well, maybe I can help you out with something a little more fun," Ginny said, not waiting to see the smirk she knew he would have before kissing him soundly.

"Ahem, would you mind keeping yourselves apart from each other long enough to-," Draco started, smirking at them.

"I know, I know. Rose wants me to tell you all her secret," Ginny said, noticing Rose's shocked look.

"You know me too well," Rose said, smiling a little. She quickly assumed an emotionless face and waved Ginny on.

"We've got it! Ahh, what a beautiful story!I'm sure to get a raise after this!" Magdalena Antiluz exclaimed, tucking her black hair behind her ears. Her reddish-brown eyes twinkled in the light of her computer screen.

"Hey! What about the picture? Don't I get any credit?" asked a forlorn-looking Henry.

"Sure, of course. Yes, this story will be front page in the wizard and muggle news! Just have to write two different articles of course. Now, who is that boy? I thought I heard the name...," Magdalena started, then inhaled sharply. "Could it really be...?"

A/N: Hahahah, I couldn't help myself, super cliffhanger! Even though it's short, it's just because i needed that cliffie so badly. They rule my life! Review review review review review POR FAVOR!


	5. Do I know you?

A/N: Here it comes, chapter 5! Note to self, put Samantha in here soon... By the way, Magdalena's last name of Antiluz means without light, referring to Magdalena's personality. She's like the ruthless Spanish version of Rita Skeeter.

Note#2: i can make all of the things in here compatible with the first five books, but i may not bother to write down all of my extensive explanations, so feel free to ask me in a review to explain something and i readily shall.

"Draco Malfoy! It is! It's him, oh Henry, this is it! Yes, what a scandal! Two of the most prominent powers in the wizarding world! Together! Hahahha!" Magdalena Antiluz cackled a terrible glint in her eyes.

Henry shuffled his feet uncertainly. " Are you really sure we should-," he began.

"¡Silencio! It's my job to ask questions and it's your job to take pictures and get me my espressos. Go get me a double shot espresso, now!" Magdalena cut him off, throwing the door open by use of magic.

"But I don't have any money," Henry complained.

"Then take some off of the beggar around the corner before you lose your job," she replied through clenched teeth.

Henry ran through the door towards the cafe.

"Well, it all started when Rose was born," Ginny began sarcastically. Rose arched her eyebrows dangerously. Ginny laughed nervously. "Well, anyways, she's a princess."

"What!" Blaise and Draco shouted at the same moment. Draco looked incredulous, and Blaise looked simply impressed.

"Yes, I'm la princessa de Espana," Rose said. "No, you cannot call me "princess," and no, you shouldn't treat me any differently then you did before." With that, Rose turned and glided gracefully down the hall, looking every bit a monarch.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Blaise said. "How cool is it to have a princess and a prince at the school!"

"A prince?" Ginny said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Draco kicked Blaise hard in the shin. "Ow!" Blaise said, taking a step away from Draco. "Alright man, alright, I'll shut up!"

"What prince?" Ginny said, looking back and forth between Draco and Blaise.

"Nothing, nothing," Draco said, looking agitated yet happy at the same time. '"Uh, me and Blaise need to head back to the library to study. Are you coming?"

"It depends... what subject?"

"Uh... potions?" Blaise said, hoping Ginny would lose interest at the name of her least favorite subject.

"Well, actually, I should probably go see Rose... uh, see ya later!" she said, walking quickly towards the entrance to the castle.

"Well, that takes care of her," said Draco, smirking. Blaise gave him a look that made Draco quickly remember about their Blaise and Ginny's "relationship," if you could call it that in only a day. "Let's go to the Slytherin commonroom," Draco said, leading the way back.

Ginny knocked softly on the door to the Head's dorms.

"Come in," said a weary voice from inside. The portrait swung open, allowing Ginny to enter and see Rose sitting slouched in a chair, staring into the fireplace.

"Oh, Rose," Ginny said, rushing over to her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"No it won't! In a few months, I will be the Queen of Spain! Nokay! It's not okay! Nothing is okay!" Rose screamed, suddenly bursting with anger.

"Silencio!" Ginny said, silencing Rose with a simple spell. "Right now, you need to listen." Rose gave Ginny a murderous glance, but decided to save as much of her pride as she could and gave an imperious nod.

"I know that this is stressful, and that you don't want the publicity or the throne right now, but honestly, think of it as lucky that you're not like Harry Potter. He's orphaned and still has an evil archenemy problem. At least you don't have to save the wizarding world! And besides," Ginny said with a wink, "I heard that there's a prince here at Hogwarts too."

Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her lips formed the words, "What! Here? At Hogwarts! Who?"

"Yep, but we need to do the snoop-doggy-dog and find out who it is," Ginny said, while waving her wand to take off the silencing spell.

"I've probably met him, but maybe I just don't recognize him. I'll bet anything he has lots of different things done to keep him hidden from the public," Rose said, looking thoughtful.

"Like what?" Ginny asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Well, since a prince would know lots of different languages, he would probably be under a spell that represses his knowledge of any language besides the ones he chooses to leave out of the spell. Such as, I know Spanish and English right now, but I have the repressed languages of Italian, German, Gaelic, French, Portuguese, Russian, Chinese, and Greek."

"Wow, so you totally learned those languages, but you put on a spell, so that people wouldn't recognize you as a princess? So, if you took the spell off, you would be able to speak all those languages?" Ginny said, sounding awed.

"Yes, but I just happen to like languages a lot. The prince would probably only know the essentials. English, Spanish, Italian, French, German, and Chinese are all very important, although he might not have finished learning Chinese yet, considering that it's a very hard language. I am also trying to learn Arabic, considering that Spain has some close relationships with the Arabic countries," Rose said, looking proud of herself.

"So what else would keep him hidden?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I've never been a huge fanatic of being incognito, but some people go to great lengths to hide their identity. Some royalty has hired bodyguards that look like they could be a parent of the prince or princess they're guarding and has had them pose as their parent while they go to school, even changing or tweaking their names a little bit to keep people guessing. The only problem is, their faces still look the same. Many newspaper reporters track us down," Rose said, her face beginning to flush with anger again.

"Like that lady?" Ginny said, readying her wand to silence Rose again if needed.

"Yes, Magdalena Antiluz. She's as ruthless and... well, without light as her name implies. She was trained especially by the Daily Prophet International to recognize and track monarchs so that she can make up great, huge, untrue stories about us and try to ruin our lives," she growled, getting up and pacing the room back and forth.

"Don't worry," Ginny said with a conniving grin. "We'll fix her like Hermione fixed Rita."

"Rita was her understudy. We'll have a hard time controlling Magdalena. She's been trying to find me for months! Ever since I left Spain this summer. She's got me now. There's no way I'm leaving this place, so I'll bet neither is she," Rose said with a sigh.

"Oh, Rose," Ginny said, giving her a hug and leaving through the portrait hole, allowing Rose to be with her own thoughts. Ginny wanted to consult Hermione.

"You almost let that slip, Blaise," Draco said, giving him a piercing glare.

"You certainly made it better by inconspicuously kicking me in the shin," he replied sarcastically, not breaking eye contact.

"It'll heal. Anyways, about Rose...," Draco said, ignoring Blaise's amused look.

"Before you start drooling over Rose, you might want to come to one small realization," Blaise interrupted.

"And what realization would that be?" Draco snapped, unhappy over obviously having missed something.

"The realization that you were in the picture with Rose too," Blaise replied, unfazed by Draco's snappish attitude.

"I know, the only thing that'll happen from it is a lot of publicity, and I'm used to it. It's lucky my parents haven't arranged a marriage for me yet," Draco said with a grimace. "You know something? I think I remember Rose," Draco said, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, you did just see her less than a half an hour ago," Blaise said, raising one eyebrow bemusedly.

"No, I mean from when we were a lot younger. We played together a lot. I think we had a formal dinner together one time, when we were four or five... I don't remember the exact details, but I think it was a disaster. We were probably already arranged to be married, but...," Draco trailed off.

"You were going to marry Rose!" Blaise said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, but we used to fight then like we do now, or used to do a week ago, although we were each other's only friends back then too. That's not why it was called off though... Hmm, I don't remember, but anyways, something really bad happened a couple of years after that dinner... I think we might've been around six or seven years old then, and the arrangement was cancelled some months later," Draco said, shaking his head as if that could bring back the memories.

"Man, it's like you guys were reunited. Talk about a blast from the past," Blaise said. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Right now. I have to tell her before tomorrow, because the newspaper will recognize my face and print who I am. I want her to hear it straight from me."

"Alright man, good luck. See ya," Blaise said, going up the stairs that led to his dorm.

Draco sighed as he headed out the Slytherin commonroom. He had a long night and a lot of explanations ahead of him.

Ginny knocked lightly on the door leading into Hermione's dorm room.

"Come in," Hermione's voice said crisply from inside. "Oh, hey Ginny, what's happening?" she said, making room on the bed for Ginny to sit on.

"Okay, well, there's this reporter that's after Rose...," Ginny started. She proceeded to tell Hermione all about their trip to Hogsmeade and the secrets revealed there, wisely leaving out certain parts. Hermione kept her face purposefully blank as she absorbed this immense amount of information, although her eyes did narrow a small amount at some places in the story.

"So... so... you want me to help you get rid of this lady?" Hermione said. "Gin, do you know how much work this is going to take? We don't appear to have an easy way out like I found with Rita. That was luck, this needs skill."

"Well, lucky for us we have an insider then," Ginny said, smiling mischievously.

"Really? Who?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Just a former understudy of Magdalena's... who happens to be named Rita Skeeter."

"Perfecto," Hermione said, now wearing a mischievous smile to match Ginny's.

Blaise lay on his bed and pulled out his two-way mirror. He looked into it for a long moment before sighing and saying, "Rocio."

After a minute, a suspiciously beautiful, blonde haired girl's face swam into view.

"Hello, love. Calling to wish me a good night?" Rocio asked, winking with layers of implied meaning.

"I have a confession to make to you," Blaise said.

"Yes?" Rocio said, looking slightly put out, yet curious at the same time.

"I kissed another girl today."

Rocio's face transformed immediately into the hideous look of an angry veela. Small flickers of fire could be seen in the face of the mirror from near where Blaise knew Rocio's arms would be crossed.

"Calm down, my love," Blaise said.

The angry veela face drained away to leave a pouting and near tears Rocio in its wake. "How could you do this to me? We have already made the seal of our love, and I thought we were going to be married over holiday! Surely you can not forget this when you go and grope some other girl! Let me say this, you choose. Right now, you pick me or her."

Draco stepped into the Heads commomroom to find that Rose was not there as he had expected her to be.

"I know you're here, Rose," he said, looking for a glimmer in the air. He knew that she had most likely put a disillusionment charm on herself to hide, and sure enough, he saw a slight disturbance in the air near the couch.

Once she knew that he had spotted her, Rose took off the charm. Draco walked over to her at once and sat down to face her. She tried to smile, but her eyes gave her away. She looked at him questioningly when he just sat there looking at her for over a minute.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked in a somewhat meek voice.

"It's you, it really is," he muttered, shaking his head a little.

Rose looked a little surprised and confused. "By this you mean...?"

"Don't you recognize me, Bella Rosa?" he said with a small smirk.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" Rose said as she jumped up, although she had the look of a person astonished by what they hadn't realized was right under their nose.

"You remember, I know it. What was it you used to call me though?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dragón Pálido! Is it? How could? I... you... Drago?" Rose said as she fell backwards onto the soft couch with her eyes wide open. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. He was still sitting right in front of her, although he looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" he said cocking one eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

'How could I have missed it after all these years! He still has the same habits and everything! His looks have changed a bit... but he is still... him,' Rose thought rapidly. 'Does he know, does he remember about... my mother?'

Tears were trickling down her cheeks now. Draco moved next to her and held her just like he used to do when she was upset as a child.

"Tutto sarà buono, perché insieme, possiamo fare qualche cosa," Draco whispered in Italian, remembering the words he had always used. Rose looked up at him with her blue-green eyes (trastamaran eyes, inherited in the Spanish monarchy, just thought you'd like that wee tidbit).

"Do you remember her too?" Rose said in a voice so small it was barely a whisper. A small sob escaped before she could control herself again.

"Remember who?" Draco asked gently, although he was thoroughly confused by Rose's reaction.

"My mother," Rose said quietly, allowing herself to calm down a little.

A look of comprehension fluttered across Draco's features, though luckily Rose couldn't see it. He had finally recalled the circumstances for the retraction of their betrothal.

"Yes, she was very beautiful," he said, secretly thinking that Rose was even more so.

"Don't you... don't you wish that things didn't turn out the way they did? If she were still with us, and not Marie Christine de Bourbon," Rose said, spitting out the name with disgust, "everything would be different."

"It's not so bad. We found each other again didn't we?" Draco replied with a small smile, tugging on the hair behind her ear, an old habit of his.

She smiled at the gesture and poked him in the nose like she used to do. She looked at him for a second, and then suddenly her eyes widened.

"Do you... are you... are you arranged with anyone?" she asked.

"Definitely not," Draco said, making a face. Draco had thought that this answer would appease her, but she seemed to tense up more as the seconds ticked by. Draco opened his mouth to speak and Rose flinched like she was expecting a blow, but he continued anyways, now determined to hear the answer to the question that he guessed Rose knew was coming.

"Are you betrothed?" he asked, tense also.

"I... I... yes, father arranged a marriage for me," she said, tears threatening once again.

"To who? When is it? How old is he? What is his position?" he fired at her.

Rose had been expecting this. "He is Marie Christine de Bourbon's thirty-eight year old brother, the Duke of Bourbon. Marie Christine has it scheduled for the week after we get out of Hogwarts, the day after I turn eighteen."

Draco sat up feeling angry and frusturated. He wanted to yell and beat the man who had inadvertently stolen Rose from him and to shake the head off of Marie Christine's shoulders for stealing Rose. He knew perfectly well that Marie Christine had broken off the betrothal. She married Rose's father, the King of Spain, two months after Rose's mother, Caterina, had died.

Draco's own mother, Narcissa, had been great friends with Caterina, and she was incensed when Marie Christine took Caterina's place at the throne next to Juan Carlos (the king). Narcissa refused to set foot inside of Spain ever since their wedding. However, it was not Narcissa that broke off the marriage arrangements; she still wanted the daughter of her best friend to wed with her own son. It was Marie Christine. At the time the reason had not been apparent, but now it was easy to see. She wanted to continue to rule through her connections with Rose and the Duke of Bourbon.

Draco's hands tightened into fists at the thought of it. Draco got off of the couch and paced in front of the fire for a bit, before turning to face Rose.

"You're already engaged! You knew that you were off limits, but you still didn't cut me off! Now, I want you more than ever, and you finally decide to tell me that it can't happen!" he yelled, slamming a fist onto the coffee table to his right.

Rose had stopped crying, and Draco could almost see the anger level rising in her too. "Are you really that much of an idiot, Dragón Pálido?" she asked dangerously, sitting up very straight and glaring at Draco, who glared back.

"If I'm an idiot then you're a what, Bella Rosa?" he replied, perfectly aware of the insult.

Rose looked as if she had been slapped. Draco turned his back to her, knowing that if he looked at her another second his cool facade would crumble.

"Do not be angry with me. You know it is not my fault and that you are being unjust," Rose said, putting on a strong face. Draco turned around again.

"Yes, I know... but it's just... frustrating to have you snatched away so soon after I've only just found you again," he said, trying with difficulty to hide his overwhelming emotions.

"I understand perfectly. I feel the same as you do, which is all the more reason for you to help me," Rose said, standing up and walking to where Draco was standing.

"You know I've always done everything to help you in the past. All you've ever needed to do was ask," Draco said, consciously loosening his tense muscles

"Well, I'm asking now. This will be no small task," Rose warned before continuing, "Will you help me destroy my engagement to the Duke?"

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "Of course. When do we start?"

Rose embraced Draco and kissed him on the cheek before walking towards her room.

"As soon as possible," she replied with a wink.

A/N: YESSS! ahahahahahaaahahahaha! Now honestly, you have to tell me, not a single one of you were expecting that secret were you? Now to clear up a few things, Rose princess of spain; Draco prince of italy. Marie Christine one of the princesses of france married to Juan Carlos king of spain, widower of Caterina Emilia Rosa de Aragon (his late wife and Rose's mother), who was best friends with Narcissa Aphrodite Black, who is of one of the noble families of england, who married Antonio(king of italy), who is the older of the identical twin brothers, he being Antonio and his brother being Emilio, their middle names are both Lucius, and Emilio(aka Lucius Malfoy) is Draco's body guard who acts as Draco's father during the Hogwarts year. Phew! Oh, and by the way, they are all pureblood, including Rose, which means, yes, somewhere down the line Draco and Rose are related, but it's very very very very very distant.


End file.
